


[Podfic] My Best Kept Secret

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own story read aloud: "Merlin brings Freya a present."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Best Kept Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108027) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> croissantkatie also made [a podfic of this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/447927)!

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/My%20Best%20Kept%20Secret.mp3) | **Size:** 5.0 MB | **Duration:** 11 minutes

  
---


End file.
